1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pickup truck bed covers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a translucent, illuminated tonneau system.
2. Related Art
Pickup trucks represent a large portion of vehicles currently used in North America. The open bed of pickup trucks can be advantageously used for a variety of hauling and storage uses. However, the open bed can be disadvantageous for considerations such as aerodynamics and fuel efficiency. Items stored in the open bed are also subject to weather conditions such as exposure to sun, rain, snow, wind and other adverse conditions which may damage or otherwise adversely affect such stored items.
A variety of solutions are available to pickup truck owners, including shells and tonneau systems. Shells offer increased covered storage capacity but can also partially obstruct views behind the driver. Shells are often relatively difficult to install and remove from a truck bed, and may require the addition of more sophisticated mirror systems for safe driving. Tonneau systems are often more convenient to install and can provide a lower profile cover which allows for significant storage capacity as well as an often desirable low profile appearance. Tonneau covers may be rigid or flexible and are attached in a variety of ways to the bed of the truck. Such systems may also be relatively difficult to install and remove, as significant drilling and/or attachment of semi-permanent fastening systems to the structure of the truck may be necessary.
Tonneau cover systems are most often available in solid opaque colors. Recently, systems have been developed which satisfy various artistic tastes and may be available with patterns or other pictures printed on the opaque cover. One style is to provide lighting on or near a rigid cover so as to produce various illumination effects. Such systems have met with limited success in providing a tonneau system that provides an aesthetically pleasing xe2x80x9cglowingxe2x80x9d appearance.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an improved tonneau system allowing for superior lighting effects to be created. It has also been recognized that it would be advantageous to provide a light-weight, easily installed illuminated tonneau system. If has been further recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an illuminated tonneau system that provides a xe2x80x9cglowingxe2x80x9d appearance without also providing the appearance of individual light sources below the tonneau.
The invention provides a truck tonneau for covering a bed of a truck, and can include a cover having a portion that is at least translucent. The cover can include at least two distinct layers, a first, polymeric layer and a second, fabric reinforcing layer. The fabric reinforcing layer can have a light diffusing pattern formed therein to enhance a light diffusing property of the cover. A fastener can be coupled to the cover to enable fastening of the cover over the truck bed.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the light diffusing pattern formed in the fabric reinforcing layer can include strands separated by gaps. The strands can be substantially opaque.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the first, polymeric layer can have a textured pattern formed in a surface thereon, the textured pattern further enhancing the light diffusing property of the cover.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the cover can be less than about 3 mm thick. In one aspect, the cover has a thickness between about 0.5 mm and about 1.5 mm.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the cover can include at least one decorative portion having a translucence value different than a translucence value of a remaining portion of the cover.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the cover can be flexible and can have at least two configurations: a first, rolled configuration; and a second, extended configuration.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, a tonneau system for covering a bed of a truck is provided, and can include a cover, including a portion that is at least translucent, the cover being rollable from a first, rolled configuration to a second, extended configuration. A fastener can be coupled to at least one edge of the cover to enable fastening of the cover over the truck bed. At least one cross member can be coupleable to an upper portion of the truck bed, the cross member being configured to provide support to the cover to limit sag of the cover. A light source can be configured to be disposed within the truck bed to transmit light to, and at least partially through, the cover to impart a glowing appearance to the cover.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, a method for providing an illuminated truck tonneau is provided and can include the steps of: covering a bed of the truck with a cover having a portion that is at least translucent; disposing a light source within the truck bed in a location below and distal from the cover; and activating the light source to transmit light to and at least partially through the at least translucent cover.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the step of disposing the light source within the truck can include the further step of disposing the light source at least about 18 inches from the cover.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the step of disposing the light source within the truck can include the further step of disposing the light source on a bottom surface of the truck bed.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.